The song of the heart
by Opfy-chan
Summary: Zoro un jeune homme, de 17 ans , vas au lyçée avec toute sa bande.Il forme un groupe de musique dont il est le bassiste. Mais un nouveau venu va bousculer sa vie... Jalousie, Amour,Suspens , Humour...


-The song of the heart- - Lire les fiches persso avant de lire la fic-  
>Chapitre 1: Le nouveau C' tait un matin de septembre comme les autres. Et pourtant pour Roronoa Zoro le d but d'une histoire interminable.<br>Zoro tait un ly en en Terminal. Il tait tr s fain ant et d testait par dessu tout all en cours. Mais se matin la, malgr s le fait que c' tait la rentr e, le jeune homme souriait. En effet, cet ann e serait la derni re dans se ly e pourri, et cette id e ne le rendait que plus se leva et regarda son reveil: 7h00. Pile le temps qu'il fallait pour se pr parer.  
>Apr s un rapide petit d jeun , et une courte toilette il v rifia que toutes ses affaires tait bien dans son sac. Puis il ferma la porte de son appartement.<br>Zoro pensait d j tout ceux qu'il allait revoir, tous ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2 mois, mais aussi tout ses pires ennemis (NDA: Eh bah oui quesque vous voulez !) et cela le degoutait d'avance. Arriv devant un certain immeuble il s'arr ta et se mis a attendre. L'immeuble devant lequel il s' tait arr ter, tait celui de son fr re. Oui bon, il n' tait peut- tre pas fr re de sang, mais s' tait tout de m me son fr re. D'ailleur celui-ci n'arrivais toujours pas. Sa ne l' tonnait pas plus que sa, mais dans le do te il vallait mieu l'appel :

Luffy -Euh...Allo ?

Zoro -Allo Luffy ? C'est Zoro! Mais quesque tu fou ?

-Ah Zoro tu tombe bien! Tu est devant chez moi la ?

-Bah oui je t'attend! T'est pr t ?

-Bah justement...en fait...j'ai pass la nuit chez Ace...

-Ah...QUOI ? Tu te rend pas compte c'est a une demi-heure !

-Oui t'inqui te pas je suis presque pr t, c'est Ace qui me d posera...mais...arr te...chui...au t l phone la...

- Euh...-_-' je d range peut- tre

Ace -T'inqui te pas Zoro, je te le ram ne entier ;p

-Ouais bah t'as inter t Ace !

-Ou a tout a l'heure!

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

-Ok -'

Le vert se remit donc en route pour le ly e. Se Ace franchement, d'accord c' tait son petit copain mais quand m me, le mettre en retard le jour de la rentr e. De toute fa on il tait habitu se genre de situation avec Luffy. Enfin, il ne fallais pas pens se genre de gal re maintenant. De la ou il tait, Zoro pouvait apercevoir le ly e, et son sourire disparu. En effets c' tait la derni re ann e, mais bon, cela n'emp chait pas le fait qu'il y avait quadn m me une ann e a pass dans ce ...truc. Oui c' tait le mot, le ly e de Fusha n' tait plus tout jeune et tombait un peu en ruine, enfin sa c'est un point de vu de ly en. Zoro arriva devant les grilles du ly e d'ou il entendai d j les plaintes de certain de ses compagnons:

Nami - Et voil je le savais !Tu vois je te l'avais dit...par ici la monnaie

Ussop -Quoi? Mais comment c'est possible?

-Pas de mais ! Tu me dois de l'argent...c'est tout!

Franky -Un pari c'est un pari Ussop...Nami a raison !

Robin -Oui je suis d'accord, mais j'aurais pari la m me chose qu'Ussop

Zoro se mit a sourire, ses amis tait tous l , a d batre sur le m me pari tout les ans et...attendez voir ! Ussop a eu tord ? Se qui veut dire...le vert voulu le v rifi lui-m me...

-Tien Zoro sa fait un baille,fit Franky un jeune homme aux cheveux qui avait dans ses bras une jeune femme brune ass grande et mince.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai se que j'ai entendu ? fit Zoro affol

-Quoi donc ? demanda Robin *la brune en question*

-Ussop a vraiment perdu le pari?

-Eh oui !, fit Nami triomphante en montrant le billet de 10 que son copain venait de lui donn -Oh mon dieu ! On nage en pleine gal re...

-Pleure pas on est au moins tous dans la m me classe

-Ouais je sais mais...attendez pourquoi vous vous eloign ?

Soudain le vert se senti bascul en arri compris tr s vite la situation et a qui il avait a faire:

Mihawk -Tu m'a beaucoup manqu pendant ces 2 long mois,fit l'individu en serrant sa proie

-Ah bon? Et bien se n'est pas r ciproque,r pondit le concern du tac au tac

-Pourquoi est-tu toujours aussi froid avec moi Zoro-Kun ?

-Peut- tre parceque tu me soul!fit Zoro qui comme ait a se d battre dans l'espoir de se d gag des deux bras de son interlocuteur

-Tu n'est pas tr s dr le!

-Mihawk l che moi maintenant j'en ai marre! Je vois se qu'il y a de dr le en plus! cria Zoro

-Nan, pas envie! Je suis bien moi comme sa, s'agrippa le brun

-Putain mais l che moi!

-Mais Zoro...ta pr sence est si appr ciable, susura-t-il en fourant son nez dans les cheveux vert

-Je vais t'en foutre ...

Shanks -Mihawk !

-Eh merde! fit le brun en lachant Zoro, je te laisse beau gosse

Zoro se remettait de ses motions et s'adressa a son sauveur:

-Il me soul trop lui !, merci p'pa, je sais pas se que j'aurais pu lui faire si t' tais pas arriv

-Raaah c'est trognon tu m'appelle encore p'pa a ton ge,minauda le roux

-Tu pr f re que je t'apelle Shanks ou ?

-Il faudra bien que tu le fasse en cour, d'ailleur tu a vu ?

-Ou on m'a dit...

-All c'est pas si dramatique, et dit moi il est ou ton fr re ?

-Ah...bah...il...

-Chez Ace c'est sa ?

-Raah ! Celui-la il en manque pas une ! Bon vu que toi tu est la tache de ne pas arriv en retard

-Tu veux pas me montrer ou est la salle ?

-Tu va encore te perdre c'est sa ? All suis moi

Le jeune homme suivi donc sont p re jusqu' la salle ou il allait pass les 3/4 de son temps. Ses amis tait d j install ainsi que quelques autres l ves.  
>Zoro se dirigeait d j vers ses amis quand le roux le pla a tout seul tout au fond de la salle.<br>Quelque minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait que deux places libre *dont celle a c ter de Zoro* et seulement 2 min avant le d but du cour, un jeune homme au chapeau de paille, habill style bad boy arriva en trombe dans la classe. Il sortit un grand sourire a Shanks qui lui tait en train de l'engeul . Zoro fit un signe a Luffy pour qu'il vienne s'assoeir a ses c t . Celui-ci sautta de joie quand il vit son fr re, mais lorsqu'il s'appreta a le rejoindre, le roux le placa a c t d'un blond qui tait au premier rang.  
>Zoro se retrouve donc tout seul au fond de la classe. En fait sa ne l' tonnait pas plus que, c' tait comme sa depuis la le monde le craignait au ly e pas tonnant qu'il n'y ai personne a c t de tout cas, cette situation l'arengeait, car du coup le si ge d'a c t tait libre et cela lui permettait de pouvoir s'allong pour faire une sieste se qu'il fit sans tarder.<p>

10 minutes plus tard, l'on frappa a la porte. Shanks fron a les sourcils, il n'y avait pourtant aucun l ves qui manquait a l'appel. Il alla pourtant ouvrir pour v rifier que ce n' tait pas un gag. Le directeur du ly e rentra alors dans la salle et chuchota quelques mots au professeur. Ensuite le directeur se retourna et fit un signe vers la porte.  
>C'est alors qu'un jeune homme blond fit son entr .Il tait gand et fin. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean ass clair, son visage tait tr s affin , il avait des sourcils roul et une m che de cheveux cachait son oeil gauche. Le directeur quitta la pi ce tandis que Shanks cherchais une place, quand il vu les cheveux vert qui d passait , il esquissa un sourire et montra sa place au blond. D j dans les rangs, des visages inquiets se tournait vers le blond, compatissant silencieusement. Le blond arriva devant sa supos place et se stopa net devant le visage de Zoro, qui tait parfaitement d tendu*Sugoi! il est ...beau...irr sistible* penssa le blond, qui commen a a se demand pourquoi tout le monde le fixait avec une emotion de terreur sur le visage. Le blond d cida alors de r veill l'individu se trouvant devant lui, il posa sa main sur l' paule de l'endormi et le secoua un peu:<p>

?-Euh...excuse moi...fit le nouveau

Le vert esquissa une grimace et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber n n avec un visage d'ange, il se releva doucement en fixant le visage qui parraisait ton et g ne. Il vit qu'en effet il bloquait le passage au blond:

-Hum...*toute la salle retenait son souffle*...je suis d sol tu voulait peut tre t'assoeir ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit le blond en souriant, c'est moi qui suis d sol je crois que je t'ai r veill -Non ne t'inqui te pas, je somnolait...fit le vert troubl et pas vraiment r veill

-Au moins je saurais la prochaine fois

-Ouais on oublie, vas-y te g ne pas assi toi

Le blond s'installa alors et senti une certaine ambiance...ass lourde et remarque qu'une fois de plus tout le monde le regardait, il d cida de demander conseil a son voisin qui semblait s'instal afin de se pr par a se rendormir:  
>-Euh...excuse moi, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tout le monde me fixe -Parceque tu est assi a c t de moi...*Et que tu m'a reveill *<p>

-C'est si extraordinaire que sa?

-On va dire que c'est pas arriv depuis 2 ans

-Ah? Et puis-je en conna tre la raison?

-Tu en pose beaucoup des question pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est m me pas pr sent

Sanji -Excuse moi...je m'apelle Sanji...Katana Sanji...

-QUOI? le vert manqua de tomb en arri re, Katana comme 'les' Katana ?

-...eh oui...

-Mais quesqu'un gars comme toi vien faire ici

-Disons que...j'avais besoin de chang d'air et toi tu ne t'est pas pr sent ?

-Zoro Roronoa ou Red c'est comme tu veux

-Tu a deux nom de Famille ?

-Adopt

-Ah...dure -Non, on va dire que j'ai plutot eu de la chance, Shanks m'a trouv et il m'a adopt *J'y croit pas je parle de sa avec un mec que je connais m me pas*

-Shanks...Red...attend ton p re adoptif c'est le prof ?

-Pas la peine de le crier...

-Mais c'est pas interdit se genre de truc ?

-C'est se qu'on penssait avec mon fr re, sa fait 3 ans qu'on pari sur sa et

-Parceque tu a un fr re ?

-Oui, enfin lui aussi il a t adopt mais d s sa naisance, enfin bref on se retrouve tout les 3 dans la m me classe

-Ah bon c'est qui?

-Le barjot avec le chapeau de paille devant...

-Et vous avez le m me ge ?

-Hasard

Le blond fixait Zoro qui commen ait a se rendormir le sourire au l vres. D cid ment, cette rentr e tait vraiment sp cial.  
> <p>


End file.
